


Our Friends Did It So We Want To!

by KaizerUwU



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Creampie, Cub, F/F, F/M, Masturbating, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Pokephilia, Sex, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaizerUwU/pseuds/KaizerUwU
Summary: Jay has a friend who breeds pokemon. He's asked to watch some pokemon while that friend takes a pokemon to someone who wants to adopt it. While watching the pokemon, they ask him to do some... special stuff with him.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Our Friends Did It So We Want To!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OtherThatGuy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherThatGuy/gifts).



> Overdue commission. Contains cub.
> 
> Add my Discord if you'd like to talk or join a Discord Server I run. Kaizer#6969

If you need money, one of the easiest ways to earn it is by babysitting breeders pokemon. They’ve got young pokemon coming and going constantly, and the amount that are around at one time can very easily be overwhelming. So to make it easier on themselves, they, the breeders, will oftentimes hire pokesitters to watch after the younger pokemon when things get hectic. Jay was one of those people.

He had a friend who bred pokemon for money. Or rather, he was just starting to get into the field of breeding. He didn’t have the funds to adopt the more sought-after pokemon like eevee so he had to begin with pokemon that were a bit more common like poochyena or shinx. Even though they were common, bred pokemon had a much better temperament towards humans so a lot liked the idea of adopting rather than catching their first pokemon.

Like most other times, Jay was needed to watch after a couple pokemon - a zigzagoon and a female nidoran. They were, according to his friend, very easy pokemon to watch. They didn’t have much going on with them so this would be some easy money for him; who would ever complain about that? Certainly not Jay! He was already over to his friends house and within half an hour, was standing on his doorstep.

He knocked on the door a few times then rang the doorbell. After a few seconds of waiting, he heard the door unlock then saw it open. On the other side was his friend. Not wasting time on hellos, Jay was ushered in. “Hey, sorry, I’m in a rush. My client is telling me they’re heading out of town tomorrow and I completely forgot so I’ve got to deliver their pokemon. I’m hoping to be there by tonight if I leave like… now.”

“All good. What pokemon?” Jay asked curiously.

“A nickit. I got lucky and had a friend give me one to get me going. It took me a hot minute to find someone to adopt him but it’ll be a good boost on funds,” he told Jay. That made Jay smile.

“That’s awesome! Congrats!”

“Yeah, thanks. Come on, let me introduce you to the girls and give you a little rundown on everything.” Jay nodded and followed him through the livingroom which had a tv and a couch. It was pretty standard, all things considered. He was led into the kitchen next. “I have a very strict diet for the two. It helps promote normal growth and strength while also being nutritious. The list is right here,” he told Jay while pulling a piece of paper off the fridge and handing it to him. Jay gave it a quick read and saw that it was a bunch of exotic and rarer berries. “Gotta have them as healthy as can be for when they get adopted.”

“Seems simple enough. Just give them berries whole or?” Jay asked for clarification.

“That works fine. They’re old enough to know not to stuff their mouths. Though you should still sit with them and make sure since they are still young.” He took the paper from Jay and stuck it back onto the fridge with some magnets. Jay was then motioned to follow again, where he was led through the livingroom and to a set of doors. “My room is that one,” he was told while pointing to one of the closed doors. “You can sleep there. And the girls are here.” His friend gripped a handle on the other door and opened it.

Inside were the two pokemon he would be watching. The two were both lying on a blanket in front of their own television on the floor. The zigzagoon was curled into a ball while the nidoran was on her side. “Angel, Rue, Jay’s here,” his friend said. The two looked up and over to the two and smiled brightly. 

“Oh! Yay!” the two yelled excitedly. They both got up and ran over to them and eyed Jay curiously. He bent down to them and held a hand out to both so they could take in his scent. Instead of doing so, they leaned forward and demanded to be pet. He smiled and gave the two what they wanted, though had to be careful of the nidoran’s little horn, lest he poison himself unintentionally.

“The zigzagoon is Rue and the nidoran is Angel. Just a heads up, if you stab yourself with her horn,” he said, indicating to Angel, “there’s some Antidote in the bathroom in my room under the sink. You seem to be cautious so you shouldn’t need it but accidents do happen.”

“Got it,” Jay told him. He went to stand back up but the two gripped onto his arms and hands. They pulled his hands closer to them and onto their bellies before lying down and eyeing him expectantly.

“Always demanding attention. They’re really sweet girls and are going to make some trainers happy one day,” his friend said while squatting next to Jay and rubbing Rue’s belly. The zigzagoon smiled happily and even began kicking her leg. Jay did the same with Angel who gripped his hand as he rubbed. She looked in his eyes and smiled excitedly. “They’re very easy to watch. They don’t cause any trouble at all.”

“That’s good,” said Jay while continuing to rub the little blue pokemon’s belly. She sighed deeply and had her head against the floor contently. She spread her legs wider, letting him rub even more of her belly.

“Right, so...” his friend spoke up. The two pulled their hands away and stood up, the two pokemon looking up at them sadly. “...six o’clock is dinner. Seven is bath time then eight is bedtime. They’re on a schedule that I’ve been trying to keep so please keep that going. Sometimes they ask to sleep with me so I hope you don’t mind if they do ask in the middle of the night.”

“Understood. That’s not a problem at all. And yeah, I figured they might. My sister had young pokemon too and it was pretty common they wanted to sleep with her or me so I don’t mind at all,” Jay told him. His friend nodded. “Which bathroom do you want them to bathe in?”

“Either one - they usually pick and I go with it. Both have all you’ll need,” he said. “Um… I don’t think there’s anything else I need to go over. You’ve got my number…”

“Yeah I got it dude. This isn’t the first time I’ve watched pokemon before,” he chuckled to his friend. 

“I know, I know. I’m just stressing a little about this is all. Getting there on time and everything.”

“Then go. I got it. If I think of anything, I’ll give you a call,” said Jay. His friend nodded and the two shook hands.

“I’ll be back first thing in the morning and I’ll pay you--.”

“Don’t sweat it, dude. Go, don’t be late.”

“Thanks… Girls, give me a hug,” he told the two pokemon. They both rolled over and jumped up into his awaiting arms where he hugged the both of them tightly. After that, he put them both on the ground where they both stepped over to Jay and stood next to him. “Alright, if you need anything, give me a holler,” he told Jay while the group all walked out of the girls’ room and to the front. “You two behave for him. I better not hear you two were being bad,” he told them sternly.

“We won’t!” they both said in unison.

“I know you won’t,” his friend said, loosening up the look he gave them both. It soon turned to a smile. “Have fun girls! Thanks again, Jay.” With that, his friend shut and locked the door behind him, leaving Jay with the two girls. They both looked up at him.

“So, how about you two show me your room and what you like to do?” he asked them both. They nodded excitedly and dashed off to their shared room. Jay followed suit, albeit at a much slower pace. When he got there, he saw the two of them were already back in front of the television. “...Is this all you two do? Watch tv?” he asked them both.

“Well… yeah. Daddy is always busy with the older pokemon and hardly has time to play actual games with me and Rue so we just watch a lot of our shows…” the nidoran said sadly. He felt bad from hearing that and knew instantly he wanted to give them a good time.

“Well good thing I’m not your daddy. I’m not busy, so we can play all the games you want. But you have to show me,” Jay told the two. The two young pokemon looked to each other then smiled brightly.

“Well… what if you don’t like our games? Will you still play?” Rue asked hopefully. Jay gave the biggest smile he could muster then nodded.

“Sure I will. Why not tell me what some are first and we can play the one that sounds the most fun?” he suggested to them both. The two pokemon seemed to like that idea a lot so they got up and began whispering to each other. What they were saying, Jay had no idea. They were incredibly good at whispering for such young pokemon. After a few moments of whispering, the two turned to him.

“Okay! Sometimes me and Rue like to wrestle. We really want to be good battlers and have been learning to use our moves a lot recently! Daddy doesn’t always have time to watch so maybe you could watch and tell us how we’re doing?” Angel told him. “It’s not really a game but…”

“Um… Well, maybe using powers inside isn’t a good idea…” Jay told the two of them. That sounded like a recipe for disaster.

“No! We know!” Rue blurted out. “We wrestle like on tv! You know, like the people who have masks and pin each other for three seconds!”

“Oh! Uh… sure. But no being too rough, okay? I don’t need your dad getting home and being mad at me,” he joked to them. They both giggled and nodded to him.

“Okay! Rue, three seconds is the winner, okay?”

“Duh, Angel. I win all the time so I know!” teased the zigzagoon. They nidoran stepped away from her sister then growled as threateningly as her little body let her. Jay sat on the ground away from the two, giving them the space to play-wrestle. In the blink of an eye, the two charged each other and jumped at the other. Almost immediately, Rue had the upper hand just due to her size compared to Angel. Zigzagoon were just a bit larger than nidoran but nidoran made it up when they evolved fully into a nidoqueen. Jay was sure once Angel was evolved, the tables would be turned entirely.

Rue quickly overpowered Angel and pushed Angel onto her back. Once she was, Rue climbed on top of her and held her shoulders to the floor, just like how the tv shows did. The zigzagoon turned to Jay expectantly. Before he could even begin counting, Angel pushed Rue off and stood up instantly. She then charged at Rue and pushed her so her back was pushed up against their bed. 

Angel had her head against the zigzagoon’s exposed belly and pushed her horn into her sister threateningly. Without fear of being poisoned, Rue bent over and grabbed Angel’s little legs. Angel wanted her to do that. The little nidoran then pushed up and flipped the zigzagoon over her body and slammed her onto the floor roughly. Rue groaned from the impact. However, she wasn’t letting that get to her.

Instead, she rolled and reached up above her head then grabbed Angel by her feet once again. She pulled herself towards Angel so her head was beneath her and between her legs then curled herself upwards in a really awkward position that a zigzagoon should not have been able to. Her back paws wrapped around Angel’s front arms and held her firmly. Seconds later, Angel rolled so she was on top now with Angel pinned to ground and unable to move.

The two looked like they were locked together in the shape of a ball. Angel struggled beneath her but Rue had her held firmly against the ground. Angel’s back legs were spread wide, which was made really awkward for Jay since he could see everything he shouldn’t have. He could see her little slit that was just an inch or so away from Rue’s face. The zigzagoon looked up at him and Jay swore he saw an expression that said she knew what he was looking at. 

Angel continued to struggle beneath Rue so Rue looked back down at Angel’s exposed belly and bit down roughly. A loud, pained yip came from the nidoran seconds later. The zigzagoon held onto her sisters belly, who stopped moving. Jay couldn’t stop himself from looking at the bottom pokemon’s spread legs and slit, which was wrong for him to do on so many levels. But something about the scene before him… just got to him. He couldn’t figure out why - maybe it had to do with how Rue looked at him, almost as if taunting him.

Rue let out a growl which got Jay to focus once again. Rue looked at him expectantly, to where he began counting out loud. When he got to three, Rue let go of Angel’s belly, who whimpered beneath her. “Ha! Told you I always win!”

“That really hurt…” Angel whimpered even louder. She tried to push Rue off but she sat firmly on her sister’s head.

“Did I bite too hard?” Rue asked worriedly. She looked back at Angel’s expression, who nodded to her. “Oh… I’m sorry…” Rue felt bad and looked down where she bit. There was an outline from where her fangs were. Once more she leaned over and, this time, started to lick at the mark instead of bite it. She didn’t mean to bite that hard and wanted to make her feel better. Again, as she licked, she looked up at Jay, who was again watching what was going on.

He saw that Rue’s licks were not… normal. No, they were really slow and long. Rather, they were normal, caring licks at first but very quickly turned into something else. Her licks went lower and lower down her belly until she dragged her long, canine tongue across her sister’s slit. Angel let out a surprised gasp from the special contact. Jay knew almost instantly what kind of licks these were… maybe. They were both so young - there was absolutely no way they were meant to be what he thought, right?

That idea was very quickly thrown out the window when she did it again and again. They were all really slow and Rue never broke eye contact with Jay. They had to mean what they looked like, and if they did, it was not something appropriate for them to be doing, let alone for him to be watching. “Alright, come on Rue, let’s get off her. You won,” he told her. He wasn’t necessarily trying to stop them from doing it because it was wrong, but more so because he didn’t want to be thinking that kind of thing about them.

“Okay,” Rue said. She slowly stood up, but not before licking her sister one more time. After stepping off of her, she turned away from Jay and helped her sister up. The two leaned into each other affectionately.

“One day I will beat you, Rue! Just wait! You’ll be the one beneath me and you’ll get it!” she said. Rue giggled at her.

“We’ll see. You are getting stronger, though!”

“Really? Yay!” she exclaimed happily. The two stretched for a second, both of them looking back at him. Then they both bent over with their rears raised high. Angel’s behind and nether regions were pretty damp, and he sure hoped it was from Rue licking her. It had to have been. Jay then curiously looked over at Rue’s behind and saw she was even more damp, which only made things more confusing for him. Angel never did what Rue did… So did it mean what he was thinking?

“Why are you staring at our butts when we stretch?” Rue asked innocently. Jay shook his head and looked at the two pokemon who stared back curiously. 

“Huh? I wasn’t,” he lied to them both. They looked to each other then back at him.

“Do you want to do what Daddy has older pokemon do?” Rue asked curiously. Jay was taken aback by such a thing for her to say. No pokemon her age should have been suggesting that.

“I’m sorry Rue, what?” Jay asked. He had to be sure she was asking that. The two stood up and walked over to him then laid against him with their bellies exposed.

“We’ve seen what Daddy has other pokemon do. We know it’s to make babies,” Rue told him. “Maybe you would want to show us what that’s like? It could be fun!”

“No,” he told them both flatly. Both their ears drooped sadly.

“Why not?” Rue asked sadly. “We’re big girls.”

“You’re very young and should not be talking like that. Only grownups should be doing that. You two should still be playing and enjoying being kids, not worrying about adult stuff. Your Dad and I are going to have a talk about that,” he told them both. They both had big changes in expressions. They were both happy and now looked really worried.

“W-wait! No, please, don’t tell Daddy!” Angel begged. “We’ve never asked anybody and we were just curious. We didn’t want to ask Daddy since he always has the adult pokemon. We don’t have a lot of friends we get to play with so we thought maybe you’d show us since… well… we like you and you’re our friend! Please, don’t tell Daddy…”

“...We’ll see. No more asking or talking like that, okay? If you don’t, I won’t talk to him. Deal?” he told them. They both nodded frantically. 

“Deal! Promise!” Rue told him. Jay smiled and put his hands on their bellies and rubbed them both happily. Instantly the two wrapped their arms and legs around his hands, not letting go. Their bellies were incredibly soft, even the zigzagoon’s who had really spiky fur. Her belly fur was much softer than expected. The two sighed contently and leaned against him. “Can we watch a movie? And maybe you keep petting our bellies?”

“I think that’s fine. How about you two pick a movie?” he told them both.

“Okay!” Rue exclaimed excitedly. Angel and Rue let go of Jay’s arms and dashed over to a small shelf that had a bunch of movies stacked up. The two talked about what movie they wanted. When they had one picked out, they put it in the DVD player then dashed over to him when it started.

“Thank you for watching a movie with us. Daddy doesn’t really ever… I like when he gets to but…” Angel trailed off.

“I’m more than happy to Angel. I’ll watch all the movies you want, okay?” he said while smiling at her. She thought for a second then smiled and nodded. Both zigzagoon and nidoran snuggled as close to Jay as he could then brought his hand back to their bellies, the demand for attention continuing once more. Jay felt bad for the two because they just really wanted to have a little time with their “daddy” but he was always so busy with the whole breeding thing.

He was going to have a talk with him, but not about the whole sex question. No, it was going to be about giving them some more time with him. They were young and needed human interaction, especially at such a young age. They needed it to be happier and be more excited when their adoption time came. That must have been something that he forgot about, which was okay since he was such a new breeder. That talk would come tomorrow. For now, he was going to give them both some very much needed attention.

For a long time, the movie was watched quietly. Nobody said anything, not like they even needed to. Jay felt… comfortable where he was. He always did when he watched young pokemon. It relaxed him when they were like this - just cuddly and calm. Most young pokemon he watched were hyper and bounced off the walls, but not these two. They were different and were going to make some young trainers really happy. That much he knew.

Halfway through the movie, dinner time hit. He didn’t want to distract the two from their movie so Jay got up and went to the kitchen to get them their food. It took him a hot minute to find everything he needed but once he did, he carried two bowls to the girls’ room and sat right back down between them. Almost instantly, the two of them started gobbling up their berries. In record time, their bowls were empty.

Once empty, Jay took the bowls to the kitchen and sat them in the sink. He returned to two and they all resumed their movie. The second half was a bit more… eventful than the first, so to speak. While the first half was just them all relaxing and watching the movie, the second was them being more… direct in where they wanted him to pet. It started with their bellies, which he didn’t mind. But after some time, they started to push his hands lower and lower down, which confused him on what to do.

At first, he went with it. He paid them no mind so he didn’t fuel their curiosity. However, Rue was the first to put his hands over her privates. When he realized just where his hand was about to touch, he looked down and the zigzagoon looked up hopefully. He didn’t initially pull away. Instead, he held his hand firm. He wanted to just give her a little touch so she’d know but would that be the wrong thing to do? It surely had to have been, since they were so young. If they were older… he’d probably have been fine with it, but they weren’t.

The look Rue gave just spoke how badly she wanted to experience it. But Jay knew it was wrong. “Rue, what did I say?”

“I know… I know… But… I think you want to play with us, right?” she asked him. Jay wasn’t quite entirely sure. Did he? “Just… a little touch. Please? We’ve seen what girls like us can do! We can do that for you if you show us!” she told him. To emphasize what she meant, both Rue and Angel let go of his arm with one of their paws and rested them both on his crotch and gently rubbed. “Please?”

It took all of Jay’s restraint to deny them what they were doing. They rubbed and rubbed his groin, which made it more and more difficult. They knew he was enjoying it because they felt the bulge in his pants growing more and more with each passing second. They were curious, what kid isn’t curious about something? They weren’t doing anything to make him upset, they just wanted to know exactly what their parental figure was doing so often. Maybe… it was okay to just give them… a little example.

“Stop,” he told them. The two looked up at him curiously and saw he was serious. The two sighed sadly but he wasn’t going to let them stay that way. Instead, he put his hands down where the two wanted. He gently dragged a finger along each of their slits. When he did, it confirmed that Angel’s dampness was not from Rue’s belly licking. No, it was that the two were both excited about something. Both of their slits had a tiny bit of fluid leaking out that rested on the tip of his fingers as he dragged along their sensitive skin. The two relaxed against the touch and sighed.

Angel and Rue kept their legs spread wide for him. He couldn’t stop himself from looking down between their legs at what he was doing. As he rubbed their little slits, the two pokemon started to rub his crotch, just like they said they would. He wanted to tell them to stop but found it hard to. No, he didn’t want them to; not even a little. He wanted them to keep going. There was so much more he was wanting to happen.

Then he realized what he was doing.

“Okay, that’s enough,” he told them. Jay pulled his hands from between their legs where the two looked up at him curiously.

“What? Why?” Rue asked sadly. “It… It was feeling really nice!”

“Come on, mister Jay… We won’t tell anybody. Just think of all the fun we could have! Please, don’t stop. We’ll even-.”

“No,” Jay interrupted Angel, “sorry. I can’t. Plus, it’s time for your bath. Your dad told me that I have to keep up what he started. I don’t want to get in trouble with him,” he told them. While that was true, it was also a lie. He just didn’t want to worry about what he’d do if they didn’t stop. It was wrong but, at the same time, felt so right.

“Come on, just a little longer? Please?” Angel asked again.

“No,” he said. He felt bad to say no but he had no choice. He quickly wiped his fingers off on his pants then stood up. He quickly scooped the two up in his arms. “I’m sorry, girls. Which bathroom do you want your bath in?” The two pokemon stayed silent and grinned at the other. It was all falling into place.

“Daddy’s, please!” Rue answered. Jay nodded. He carried the two into the bedroom he was told to sleep in then through another door that led to the bathroom. There was a big tub that looked like one used for relaxing after a hard day's work. He sat them on the floor in front of it.

“Where are towels and everything?” he asked them both. Angel ran over to the sink and opened a door beneath it. Inside was everything he’d need from towels to their soap and shampoo. He grabbed everything he needed and walked back over to the tub and got down to his knees. He saw a button on the side that was used to probably activate some kind of waterjet in the tub. He reached over to the knob and turned it on so water started coming out then plugged the drain.

Without wasting a second, both pokemon climbed over the edge and toppled into the tub of filling water. The two giggled at each other and splashed playfully. “Is it too hot?” he asked both of them. They looked at him then shook their heads. The water filled up more and more until the tub was full enough that he could start washing.

“Can we stay in and play for a little bit after you’re done washing us?” Rue asked hopefully. Jay smiled and nodded to them, making them both super happy. Jay went to work on washing them one by one. Angel was very easy to wash since she had almost no fur. She was done in a jiff. But then there was Rue… she was a much different story.

Throughout the little time he’d spent with the zigzagoon, he was able to figure out she was the more outspoken one of the two. She made it known what she wanted and had no problem showing what she wanted. Washing her started out very normal, but quickly turned into her trying to get him to touch her in her special place again. She’d try to guide his hand where she wanted but he didn’t do it. It took a lot of restraint but he wasn’t going to.

That’s not to say he didn’t get a little handsy. While he didn’t explicitly touch her privates, he did touch her butt and inner thighs a lot. He was unintentionally teasing her, which he didn’t mean to do. It was more about his inability to control himself entirely. Somehow, the two pokemon had gotten him riled up and wanting to do more. While he couldn’t explicitly do what they were begging for, he could give them a little touching. But that was more for him and not them. 

When he was done cleaning, Jay let them play like they asked. It involved more splashing than anything but that was fine. He didn’t mind wiping up a little water if that meant they were having fun. However, it always had to come to an end. That innocent playing became more. Rue asked if he could turn on the jets of water, which he did. He didn’t think of why not to until it was too late. When the water came spraying out, both pokemon went right to it.

Rue was the first to grab onto the edge of the tub with her front paws, right over where one of the jets was blowing out. She let out a loud inhale from the pleasure of it flowing against her tiny slit. Jay saw her eyes were wide from the intensity and suddenness. He wanted to ask her what she was doing but knew almost instantly what she was. “A-Angel… Y-you have to t-try this!” 

“What are you doing?” Jay asked her. While he knew, he needed her to say it so he could put an end to it.

“You… won’t touch me… so I’m… doing it better!” she told him. She let out a little groan that was way cuter than it should have been as the jets continued to spray against her. Angel looked over to Jay uncertainly. She wanted to, he knew that, but why? Why were they so determined to get him to touch them in such a way? They were young, but were they old enough to go into heat? They were acting like they were but… only slightly. 

“Okay, stop, both of you,” he told them. He pushed the button on the tub to turn the jets off. Jay was met with the sound of Rue whimpering and a look that was asking what she was thinking. Her tongue was hung out of her mouth from just how overwhelmed her little body was from the new feeling of pleasure. “We’re having a talk, here and now.”

“...Did we do something wrong?” Angel asked him.

“No, but you two are not dumb pokemon,” he told them both. The two looked at the other then back to him. “You both know what you’re doing. Why are you trying so hard to get me to do this adult stuff with you? Neither of you are old enough to know so much about it. Yet you do. Why? Why do you want me to so bad?”

“Uh… Well…” Angel mumbled.

“We see Daddy do it with the other pokemon,” Rue answered blatantly. He turned his attention to the zigzagoon. “We’ve seen him do it with a lot of the pokemon who he has make babies for him… like us! Except he’s never done that with us. They always look like they’re having fun and we want to know what it’s like. We told our friends who said they’ve done it with their babysitter so… we really wanted to.”

“So because your friends have done something they shouldn’t be doing means you want to?” he asked her. She nodded. “That’s not okay. Their babysitter could get in a lot of trouble for doing that with them, and I could too if I did that with you both! You’re both really young and-.”

“And you said we’re not dumb. We know what we’re doing… kind of. We know the basics of it, we’ve seen it lots!” Rue retorted. “Please, we want to do it. We really like you, mister Jay. Daddy doesn’t spend enough time with us. We trust you… Do that adult thing with us, please. Nobody will ever know! Only us! Not even Daddy!”

Jay was conflicted. They seemed to understand that what they’re wanting could get him in trouble but they also sounded like they just wanted attention from someone who cared. Jay could say he definitely cared for them but doing this felt so wrong. At the same time, he wasn’t opposed to it at all. Did he want to risk himself by doing this with them? He knew it’d be fun, but what if it hurt them… “You know that our difference in sizes could hurt you both, right?”

“Yeah! But that’s okay. We can deal with it. Please…” Rue said in an almost begging tone.

“...And Angel, you want to, as well?” he asked her. She gave a frantic nod. Jay sighed loudly.

“Fine. Nobody ever knows. Not even your friends. Do you understand?” he told them both. The two inhaled excitedly then looked to each other before nodding to him and smiling. 

“Cross our hearts, hope to die!” they yelled at the same time. Jay nodded and undid the drain to the tub and let the water start to drain out. Once drained enough, he picked them both up in separate towels and carried their still wet and dripping bodies to their room. Once in there, he sat them both on the bed and saw how excited both were. They rolled on the towels for a moment to dry themselves off a little bit then waited as Jay started taking his clothes off.

“What do you want us to do?” Rue asked as Jay got into their bed.

“I know what we can do,” Angel spoke up. She looked up to Jay for a moment then felt what she meant. Rue was quick to figure out what they were going to do where both were now licking his bare skin, their tongues trailing the entire length of his growing shaft. Jay let out a content sigh each time it went across his length. Jay turned them to the side a little bit then rested a hand on the girls. His hands dragged along their body. He enjoyed the feeling of their soft furs against his hands. Slowly, each hand trailed lower and lower until he stopped at their butts, another squeeze coming shortly after.

Angel and Rue looked up at him as they licked eagerly. The feeling of their little tongues and their gazes got to him good ways that they shouldn’t have. Each lick grew more and more forceful from them both. It was like their tongues were in a fight to see who was better. They each put in their own bit of force and feeling that was a huge contrast of the other.

While the two eagerly licked away at his shaft, Jay decided to give them their own bit of pleasure. His fingers snaked between their legs and right against their slits. He felt how damp they were, both from the bath they just had and from how excited they both were. It took no time for his fingers to become coated in wetness. Once good enough, he slid a finger into each of their little slits. The second they started to feel stretched, they gasped audibly and pushed back instinctively, begging for him to go deeper. He had no problem giving them what their bodies craved.

Once as deep as his fingers could go, the two went back to licking, but with a new desire and meaning behind it. Their curiosity was quickly turning into instincts as they licked. It very easily showed how they licked. The two stood in such a way that made it easy for his fingers to pull away then sink back into their little bodies. Every time he did, the two would sigh happily. Neither seemed to not enjoy what was going on, and that made him both happy and excited. 

However, the fingering and licking had stopped. Rue was the one to stop it. She pulled away from Jay’s finger and pushed Angel out of the way. Both Angel and Jay looked at her confusedly until she climbed right on top of Jay. She very quickly figured out what to do and lined herself up with where she felt the best from his fingers then pushed down hard, catching both Jay and her off guard from the pleasure. Neither was ready for things to move so quickly, but not a single one was going to complain. They both wanted this.

In record time, he was completely inside the zigzagoon. As much as he didn’t want to, Jay pulled his fingers out from Angel’s inside and wrapped both hands around the little canine pokemon who squeezed him tightly. The two hugged tightly from how good they both felt, even Jay himself was not expecting to feel this way. But here he was, being squeezed tighter than he could have ever imagined. 

The two stayed this way for a minute before continuing on. He lifted her up before sliding back down roughly. Rue let out a happy groan as he did. Each little ripple and bump inside rubbed him in the best of ways. Nothing in the world could have prepared him for this. Rue was so warm, wet, and tight. It shocked him that a pokemon her age could have been this way.

Every time Rue slid down his shaft, he felt her juices trickle down his cock. Rue made it known how much she enjoyed herself by letting out these cute, subtle grunts. Her head rested against his chest as he practically hugged her. Her fur rubbed against his bare chest with each movement. If he was aware he’d feel this good then he’d have done it earlier and not said no to them. He couldn’t wait for Angel’s turn.

Everytime he almost pulled out of her, the tiniest of whimpers came from her, like she was begging him not to. Jay was not going to. Her grip was perfect around him. Jay thought that her size would have made it hard for him to do this but no, it was the exact opposite. Never had he thought she would form around him so perfectly. In fact, it even scared him how perfect this whole thing was. 

It was hard for Jay to hold back that inevitable feeling much longer. He knew Rue was just as close, if not closer. His thrusting was fast and furious as she bounced in his lap. He looked over to Angel and saw her eagerly rubbing her slit with both of paws, desperate to not lose that good feeling she had going. Rue’s insides squeezed and quivered around him, desperate for his seed to fill her. Thankfully for Rue, that’s just what she’d get.

Jay’s orgasm hit harder than he was expecting. His whole body shook because of how good he felt as he began filling the young pokemon’s awaiting womb. The two rode that same boat of pleasure as Rue’s own juices came spraying out, coating his lap, thighs, and bed beneath them both. Both of their heads were thrown back from just how good they felt. While Jay didn’t make too much noise aside from a long, drawn out groan, Rue moaned loud from how good she felt. Her whole mind was nothing but pleasure.

Somehow, she was the first to come down from her orgasmic high. She looked beneath them and saw the mess on the bed. Rue pulled herself free then collapsed onto the bed next to her eagerly awaiting sister. A small groan came from the two from the sudden pleasure. They both caught their breaths as they laid there. “My turn?!” Angel asked excitedly.

Without answering, Jay picked her up around the waist and pulled her to him. She looked at him curiously when she was put with her slit on his lips, where he immediately began licking. Angel began to involuntarily rock against his tongue. He was shocked how quickly she got into it. Angel tasted of the berries from lunch and he loved it. He was in love with the sweetness her insides gave and the way she shivered against each lick. “I like this…” Angel told him through her little groans.

He needed this second to collect himself, but he did not want to leave Angel empty handed. No, he wanted to keep going. He just needed a couple minutes to get going again. Going from one partner to one was something that was hard for him unless he got a tiny break, which was what he got with Angel. She was not complaining, nor was he. It was perfect.

Thankfully, that break he needed was very short lived. He pulled her free the climbed to his knees. He turned her so she was facing forward and lined her up with himself once again. He gently rubbed her soft butt against his member to give her an idea of what was to come. “...Are you going to hold me the whole time? Or am I going on the bed?”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you. You won’t be dropped,” he told her reassuringly. She looked back and saw he was serious. She trusted him. She looked at Rue who was still trying to get her bearings.

“Okay, I’m ready! Make me feel like her!” Angel yelled excitedly. Not needing to be told twice, Jay lined himself up with her then pushed himself in with one thrust, the good feeling coming right back for both of them, though on a new scale for Angel. Her eyes went wide from how good it felt to be stretched so much by Jay. He gave her little time to adjust to it, but it didn’t seem like she minded. No, she groaned even louder than Rue did. She looked back at Jay and nodded frantically to him to keep going.

He was more than happy to oblige. She hung limp in his grip as he went right into his rhythm. He was forceful and made sure to give her an experience she’d remember forever. Each thrust was met with a wet slap which was music to both of their ears. Shockingly enough, Angel was even wetter than Rue was, which made him think that maybe Angel was in heat. Rue was just curious, but it could have been just that she was enjoying it more than her sister. Whatever the case, they both loved it.

Each thrust was better than the last by a long shot. Every time he pushed himself deeper, her walls clamped down harder to milk him of his seed. Consciously, she probably had no idea what was going on entirely, but subconsciously, she was loving what was going on. A strong, caring male was breeding with her needy body. She was being claimed by someone who would, no doubt, treat her as a mate. She had no idea what any of that meant, but that’s what her body was telling her entirely.

“I’ve never felt so good!” Angel exclaimed loudly. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth from how good she was feeling. The way he held her let him get even deeper than he was able to with Rue. Something about the way her fur brushed against his pelvis with each thrust was mesmerizing to Jay. What it was boggled him, but he just could not get over it. He wanted and needed more and more of it.

He could feel her insides stretching for him to accommodate his massive size. Truthfully, Jay was average in size but for nidoran, specifically in their first evolution, he was huge. It was lucky he even fit in her to begin with. She closed her eyes and very quickly realized that it felt a lot better for her when she focused on the feeling of being taken by such a strong, commanding male. Each thrust sent a huge wave of pleasure throughout her small body. “I feel… w-weird…” she groaned.

“T-that’s good,” Jay grunted. “Just l-let that take over… L-let it happen,” he groaned. His hands held her firmly as he used her as his own little toy. She didn’t realize that’s what was going on but she didn’t care at all. What she did realize is how good she was feeling and how each second brought more and more pleasure. She felt her juices dripping out and onto her bed beneath the two of them, creating a mixture of their own fluids.

Jay lost control of his body when mind turned to a sea of pleasure. He stopped thrusting into her. Seconds later, a massive load of his seed erupted from him, quickly filling the nidoran up. She groaned loudly as his seed couldn’t all stay inside. It spilled out below the two, coating the sheets below them in an even bigger mess of liquids. When his orgasm hit, so did Angel’s. She squirmed like mad in his grip. She shook so much that he had to hold her around her belly even tighter so he didn’t drop her. Her own juices spilled down his member and onto the bed.

The two rode out their orgasms together. Since this was his second, Jay’s orgasm was much smaller. Angel’s however, seemed to almost never end. When his ended, hers continued going. Her body shook for a long time, against him, no doubt not used to this much euphoria. He was happy though that she enjoyed it so much. Soon enough, it finally did where he was able to pull her off. He sat her next to her sister and got a good look at the two of them.

They both huffed tiredly. His seed spilled from them and dribbled down their butts and legs, which was a sight he enjoyed very much. “Well, how was it?” he asked them both. They slowly lifted their heads and smiled, which was good enough of an answer for him. “Better than you thought?” he huffed. Like them, he too was growing pretty tired.

“Will you do it again? Not right now but… maybe if you get to watch us again?” Rue asked him hopefully. Jay laughed at her.

“We’ll see.”

“I hope so… That was a lot of fun. Sara and Tori were right!” Rue exclaimed. She threw her head back onto the bed and huffed.

“I can tell you’re both really tired now. Bedtime sound good?” he asked. He knew it was a bit earlier than normal but something like this was definitely hard for them at such a young age. The two nodded to him. It made him laugh at how they both were too tired to even lift their heads. He looked at the mess on the bed and used the towel he brought them both in with and put it over the mess. He then laid them both down on top of it.

“Wait… mister Jay?” Rue spoke up. He eyed the tired pokemon. “Can you sleep in here? You know, maybe if we wake up and aren’t tired… maybe you could do that again?” she asked hopefully. “Or maybe if you want to do it again, you can. We don’t mind!” Again he laughed at the two of them.

“I don’t think we’ll do it again but sure, I’ll sleep with you both.” He climbed in bed with both of them with him in the middle. The second he laid down, the climbed right up against him and put their heads on his chest. He covered them all and, before he knew it, heard them both snoring lightly. It made him chuckle. If his friend had trouble finding a home for these two, he was definitely going to adopt them, and not because of what he just did. No, it was because he actually enjoyed their presence. They were sweet pokemon and he wouldn’t mind them growing up with him. Until that day came, only one thing was important to him. He was going to have that talk and make sure his friend knew that he needed to spend more time with them. 

They deserved it.


End file.
